Vampire Hunters
by DarklingGirl
Summary: The Underwoods rule the world of vampire hunters, they were the founders but even with the best hunters protecting them your not safe, no one is ever safe when it comes to vampires but when the Underwoods are threatened and have to go into hiding, that I totally understand but I didn't expect them at my door step. There was enough kids here as it was, we didn't need more to protect
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Three hours I had been sitting in this god for saken car and what do I get out of it? Oh yeah thats right we have to go to some fancy dinner, fuck this! I hated these dinners because you had to be polite and dress nicely and that just wasn't me! Plus the founding family was going to be there so that meant being extra polite, just kill me now. "Yes, I know i'll keep an eye on her" I turned my head and glared at Leo, he smiled keeping his eyes trained to the road.

"Right here" I snapped at him, he decided to ignore me. I looked back out the window and watched the sun set behind the hills, mist started to creep out from behind the trees in the forest.

"Love you too" I put my finger in my mouth and made gagging noises, Leo rolled his eyes, "your just lucky you didn't have to go-" I snatched the phone from Leo, "hey!" he protested.

"You keep your hands on the wheel, I don't particularly wanna die" I growled, he faced the road again squeezing the steering wheel.

"Short stack!" Cora snapped from the phone, I squeezed my fists.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped into the phone, "I can't believe your the lucky bitch who got sick" usually it was Cora and Leo who went to these things not me.

"Wasn't my fault I got sick" she said in a groggy voice, Leo used one hand to try and pry the phone from my hand, I kicked him and he swerved onto the wrong side of the road.

"Ah bitch" he muttered.

"You two be nice to each other" I leant my head against the window.

"The only reasons why I haven't killed him is cause he's your boyfriend Cora and you're my best friend but don't expect me to be nice to him" I spat at her, she sighed into the phone.

"Lexie-"

"Don't whine at me, your lucky I'm going to this stupid thing" finally the road went dark and Leo flicked the head lights on.

"Yes I know and I'm grateful"

"Better be" I muttered.

"But I need you to be on your best behaviour" she said ignoring my smart ass comment, Cora was the only one who could deal with me and my snarky attitude. "Remember last time you went" I snickered, yeah last time didn't go so well but how was I supposed to know that the person I was running my mouth to was Vladimir, the great grand child of the original founder of the vampire hunters. Vladimir Underwood was the oldest foundering family member, being in his eighties now and I was waiting for the time the bastard dropped dead. Then I would celebrate with a good old fashion bong party, the old geezer was rude and thought he was top shit and so did his granddaughter Lucy, she didn't like me and I didn't like her. The hate she had for me was raw and I guess I did provoke it by spilling wine all over her golden gown at the last dinner and then thats when I used my large vocabulary to tell Vladimir what I thought about his grand daughter and his old features. Then I was dragged out by my uncle who now was deceased no thanks to some blood sucker who sucked him dry, I had no family left thanks to these blood leeches that hide in the shadows and thats what drives me to stay a hunter no matter how much I hate the Underwoods.

"Yeah well last time was when I was thirteen, I'm eighteen and legally aloud to drink wine this time-"

"Alexis!"

"All right not quite legal yet but few more years-"

"Thats not the point, listen short stack" I clenched my jaw shut from saying anything about the nickname she liked to give me, I'm five foot, thats not even short! Kinda "Just don't say anything and let Leo do all the talking" I took in a deep breath.

"Fine" I said letting my breath go, "but if Lucy provokes me-"

"You touch that child and you will be living on the streets!" Cora spat at me, I frowned.

"You can't make that decision, thats Silas' decision" Silas was our badass parent guardian, he was a hunter as well but since most of us were underage without parents living together, we needed someone to make sure (mostly me) didn't burn down the house trying to cook. Not that he was home often, he was mostly out hunting with his wife.

Hunters lived together in rather big groups and then would go off and hunter vampires down whenever there was a sighting or killing, where I lived with Cora, Leo and a few others was one of the largest groups of underage kids, we all kind of lived in dormitories like a tiny school. Plus we had spare rooms for traveling hunters.

All of us trained daily and still attended school so when we were old enough, we could go off on our own and have the skills to fight and the knowledge to work, most never graduated from school so they just travelled around killing vamps and living in old stinky hotel rooms eating take away. Doesn't sound the best and I have a semi bad feeling that that will be me one day if I didn't pick up my grades, I was the best hunter and bright but I didn't have the best grades or report at school and this being my last year of school, I was doing so poorly because most of the time I skipped.

"Since he's not here then that makes me the head of the house and what I say goes" I frowned into the phone, Leo saw my frustration and his face brightened. I forgot what I was talking about when the big eighteenth century gothic mansion came into view, I forgot how breath taking the Underwoods house was, I guess thats what you get when you've got so much money you use it to wipe your ass after going toilet.

"Well I've got to go" I said staring at the gargoyles that sat on the edge of the wall of the mansion.

"Be good-"

"Yeah yeah" I hung up on her.

"I didn't get to say good bye" Leo whined, I looked at him in disgust.

"You're so whipped on her that if she said kiss the floor where she walked you would" Leo glared at me as his cheeks flushed red making his blue eyes darken and his jet black hair look like the inside of a black hole.

"Am not!" He spat at me.

"Are too!" I sung as ushers opened our car doors.

"Shut up Lexie" he growled getting out, I got out as well picking up the bottom of my black dress from dragging along the floor. As much as I hated this thing I knew Cora would kill me if this thing got dirty, plus it took her a good hour trying to get me into it since I was so determined not the wear a was pretty and my kind of my thing, it had a slit up the leg and the back was lace showing a fair bit of skin and it said sexy all over but I didn't feel like wearing a dress. I don't see why black jeans, boots and a leather jacket wasn't good enough, I could have passed as some bad ass assassin but Cora said no. I needed to look like a lady not a dork. I found that very offensive.

Leo held out his arm for me, I looked at it then laughed, "If you think I'm linking arms with you, you've got another thing coming" he glared at me.

"Take it unless you want to look like an outcast" everyone who was entering the mansion was couples with linked arms, reluctantly I linked arms with him.

"I hate you" I muttered.

"Hate you too" He muttered back, we hated being put together, people constantly thought we were brother and sister because of our blue eyes and black hair, only problem was he was way taller than me. But we were far from brother and sister, we didn't get along and the only time we did was to keep Cora happy because we both loved her. We both took in a deep breath.

"Lets hope this goes quick" I said walking in step with Leo.

"Yeah hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

The youngest Underwood was Jack at age ten, a little blonde twerp who would have a tantrum every time something didn't go his way, Lucy who was two years younger than me making her sixteen, she hated me because I always told her something honest whenever she thought she was top shit. Then there was Oliver, i'd never seen him or ever met him like most people. Oliver was always talked about but never attended any of the parties, he was supposed to be extremely smart and extremely skilled at fighting and have the looks of prince charming. Oliver was seventeen, one year younger than me and then there was William, the oldest at twenty-five and took his fathers place as the best hunter when his father was sucked dry the same indecent my uncle was.

The Underwoods mother was locked away with schizophrenia, she was diagnosed with it when Jack was five and she tried to strangle him to death, she became an outcast to the family and Vladimir refused the kids to ever see her again which was cruel. Vladimir was the oldest Underwood and surly had to die sooner or later, he was an up tight eighty year old and was refusing to give up his throne of the founder but more like ruler of us hunters. He made the rules and wanted any intel on vampires he could get, theres a rumour that goes round saying he's been experimenting on vampires to try and wipe them out for good or make them our slaves.

"Move would ya!" Jack snapped slamming into my legs, I growled and grabbed Leo's arm from falling over.

"Ah Lexie" Leo whispered in pain, "please let go" I was digging my nails into his arm, I let go of him and glared at the back of Jack Underwood who was pushing through everyone trying to catch a black cat.

"That kid needs a smack across the head" I snarled under my breath, we continued into the mansion.

"So do you but no one has ever done it" I slammed my heel into his foot, he whimpered in pain.

"Because if anyone did i'd rip their throat out" I growled at him, we glared at each other until we were greeted by William.

"Ah Leonardo nice to see you again" William was a tall short hair blonde boy with bright sparkling blue eyes, you wouldn't believe he's one of the best hunters out there but he was, don't underestimate the tall innocent William because I've seen him in action and did he make a mess.

"Hello" Leo greeted with a warm smile, he nudged me to smile but I didn't, "Coraline couldn't make it, she caught a cold off one of the younger children so she had to stay home" William's eyes traveled to me. He looked me up and down with amusement, William was handsome so I gave him my flirtatious smile.

"Alexis" he purred my name, "long time no see and I'm surprised to see you in something so elegant, I surely wouldn't have taken you to wear something like this, maybe something more like pants and a leather jacket but the dress does bring out your feminine side" I kept my smile on my face.

"And I wouldn't have taken you for a skilled hunter with your baby like features" Leo stiffened from my snarky comment, William flinched at the comment but kept his smile on his face.

"Touché Alexis, Touché" he gave Leo a formal nod then brushed past me awfully close.

"Lexie" Leo growled at me under his breath, I picked up a glass of bubbling white wine as a waiter walked past me.

"You were thinking the exact same thing, I just said it" Leo plucked the wine from my hand and place it on another waiters tray as we walked past him, I glared at Leo, he ignored my glare.

"Your honesty is going to be your death wish" I smiled as we reached a secluded corner, both of us wanted to avoid any sort of attention.

"I thought my cockiness was going to, I could have sworn you said that to me yesterday" Leo gave me a side long glance and sighed.

"That as well" he muttered, everything went slightly quiet as Lucy walked down the stairs, ah sweet little Lucy with her strawberry blonde hair, it had been curled to bring out her baby features. Her dress was velvet red like my lips and her curls bounced around her face, people watched in amazement.

"And the little princess of the family" I said in sarcasm, Leo gave me his warning look.

"Try being nice would you and I may let you go mingle with some of these boys" I smiled at him, "but don't test me because I will shove you in the boot of the car and take you home" I sighed.

"What happened to you Leonardo my handsome friend?" Leo rolled his eyes, "you used to be such the badass, like remember the time when we thought it would be funny to-"

"Please not here" he said interrupting me.

"But I guess you whipped boys go all soft when your in love" I was irritating him to the point where he will either going to blow up or tell me to go away.

"Not like you would know am I right Alexis, you don't fall in love, you just flirt and then walk away having them chase you until you break all their hearts until they have nothing left" my smiled got bigger.

"The love I have for your snarky comments Leo" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, he sighed and looked down.

"Go on Lexie just don't make me regret it" I smiled and wondered across the ball room trying to dodge Lucy, we clearly made eye contact and she just put her nose up at me, I smiled and continued over to the lounge that was vacant. Leo kept an eye on me as I grabbed another glass of red wine this time and planted my ass on the velvet lounge. Everyone was mingling and laughing waiting for Vladimir to make his appearance, Lucy had a flock of young girls and boys around her and so did William. Jack was being chased by maids while he was still trying to catch the black cat, I rolled my eyes, it was just so sad how everyone fanned over the Underwoods, they were like everyone else but with a lot of money.

"Alexis Darkling am I correct?" I jumped slightly, I hadn't even realised someone had sat next to me, I put on my winning smile to meet green eyes.

"You've heard of me?" I asked the boy sitting next to me, he wore a black suit, he had short brown hair and sun kissed skin, he laughed.

"Don't pretend like you're no one, you've made yourself a name" I crossed my leg over my other leg and sat up straight, I took a sip of my wine.

"Now what on earth could you have possibly heard about me?" I asked with slight sarcasm, I knew exactly what he had heard about me.

"You're the one who made a fool of Lucy by spilling red wine on her golden gown" my smile grew.

"She made a fool out of her self, she's the one who decided to stand there and have a tantrum" he spread his arm out along the back of the lounge.

"And I've heard you're very skilful with a blade and a gun" I shrugged.

"What can I say, I love a bit of action" he smiled and scooted a little closer to me, "and you are?" I asked.

"Philip" my eyes widened slightly and I glanced over to Lucy, she could see us very clearly.

"Your Lucy's boy toy" how interesting I wonder what he wanted with me?

"Ive had a few fun times with her but I'm not involved with her" he leaned in slightly, the smell of strong cologne hit me, I held back a choke. Lucy and her flock were staring at us with deathly glares, "She got boring" he whispered in my ear, I leant forward and put my lips to his ear. I saw him shiver as my soft warm lips touched his cold ear.

"I'd rather not take Lucy's used toys, I'm not so low to go for her old things, I rather take new ones that she hasn't touched" he stiffened and I leant back, he stared at the wall with an empty expression for being turned down, when I stood up Lucy was right in front of me. I smiled, "Ah Miss Underwood, looking lovely of course" her face twitched at my compliment.

"Im surprised to see you here" she said flatly, "I thought you were banned from coming to these events" I chuckled lightly.

"No not at all, Cora found these events more fitting than I did but she's sick so I had to take her place" Lucy gave me a flat smile and turned to Philip with a distasteful look.

"Looking magnificent tonight Lucy" he purred at her but her glare wiped his cute smile from his face.

"Nice to talk to you Lucy" I said stepping past her, she linked her ankle with mine and stumbled into me on purpose, the wine that sat in my hand and hers tipped towards me, leaving a dark crimson colour on my chest and torso, I saw her wicked smile before her face turned with concern. My face went red and my blood started to boil, everyone was watching us intently as I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Oh my!" she squealed in shock, "I'm so sorry!" I stepped towards her but someones hand clamped onto my shoulder pulling me backwards, Lucy leaned forward, "What goes around comes around" she whispered, Leo pulled my away before my anger finally burst.

"That fucking bitch!" I spat kicking one of the stall doors, it swung open and crashed against the wall making the girls toilets echo.

"I knew bringing you here was a bad idea" Leo muttered leaning over the sink and pressing his head up against the mirror.

"Im going to hit her!" I spat in rage turning towards the door, Leo quickly grabbed my arm and slammed me into the tiled wall, he was fuming with rage as well.

"Don't be so fucking stupid!" He spat at me, I slammed my hands against his chest making him stumble backwards.

"Look what she did to me!" I gestured to the now black and crimson dress, "Cora's going to kill me!" Leo pushed me towards the sink. "Then clean it" he growled, I took in a deep breath and relaxed my tensed shoulders, "all we have to do is endure seeing Vladimir and give a quick report of home and then we will leave, won't take more than maybe half an hour" I splashed water onto the dress and scrubbed at it with my knuckles.

"You and Cora so owe me for this" I growled, I pulled my hair to one side and gestured to Leo to unzip it, he did then turned around. I pulled off the dress and ran it under the hand dryers, Leo kept his back to me the whole time. I despised Cora for having such a loyal boyfriend but he really loved her, a few years ago if I was doing this in front of him I would have told him to turn around, but Cora had really turned him into a lover boy. I put the dress back on but the stain had lightened slightly and it looked horrible, Leo grabbed my arm.

"Ignore it, you can hardly see it" he muttered.

"Stupid bitch, she will get whats coming to her one day" I growled.

"Keep that thought to yourself, anyone hears you say that and they will frown upon you" I laughed at him.

"Like they don't now" it looked like we just made it in time because everyone was dead silent as Vladimir hobbled down the stairs, his grey hair slicked back showing every wrinkle on his face, he wasn't pretty thats for sure but the boy helping him down the stairs was a little pretty. He had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail with piercing amber eyes, the boy scanned the crowd and put his head back to the floor.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Leo.

"Thats Vladimir" he whispered back, I glared at him and punch him in the arm.

"I knew that!" I snapped, everyones attention was put on me and Leo, we both froze and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for everyone to take the time out of their busy schedule to come here" Vladimir spoke up drawing their attention back to him, me and Leo glared at each other.

"I was talking about the boy not the old bag" I whispered, Leo looked back at the boy and frowned.

"I think thats Oliver" he whispered, my eyes widened.

"Oliver Underwood?" I asked, Leo nodded, "he doesn't have the blue eyes" all the other Underwoods did except for him.

"They're the same as his mothers" well you learn something new every day I just hope this stupid thing goes quick before I loose my mind and decide to kill Lucy. Vladimir reached the floor and started greeting everyone making his over to us, "you say one word and ill skin you alive" Leo growled.

"Ah Leonardo and Alexis" Vladimir smiled at me that was fake, "you've grown up so much" I just smiled and said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Oh my god!" Cora's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw the dress, "Alexis!" she shouted at me, several little heads popped around the door looking at us. "The dress! How? Why? Did you really hate it that much?" she asked, I glared at all the kids and they scrambled back up the stairs.

"It wasn't my fault I swear" I said holding up my hands, Cora looked to Leo to confirm, he shrugged.

"You did provoke her-" the heel of my shoe just missed his head, it sunk into the wall. He looked at me with wide eyes, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"I did not!" I shouted.

"Short stack!" Cora snapped as loud as she dared, her cold had gotten worse, "try not to kill my boyfriend!" Leo pulled off his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves, that meant come at me with all you got, I took a step forward and Cora put herself between us. "Touch him and the gutter will be your pillow" she snarled at me then turned to Leo, "you do realise she could kick your ass, you haven't trained in a while and she's been training until she sweats blood" she spat at Leo. "Back to bed!" Cora turned towards the doorway where the little kids had gathered again, they all squealed and ran up the stairs stumbling over each other.

"I swear Cora this wasn't my fault, Lucy-" Cora's hands flew into the air, I stepped back, her long black hair stuck in every direction and her extra pale face had a tinge of green in it.

"Its always Lucy!" she fell backwards into a chair, I ran my hands along the dress.

"I don't understand how everyone sleeps with you three always making this much noise" my face brightened as Silas walked in, he was tall with chocolate brown hair. "Oh dear, little Lex" Silas said looking at my dress, I gave Leo a pleading look to save my ass, Leo sighed.

"It wasn't entirely her fault and she did react well in front of everyone when it happened" he muttered, Cora and Silas looked shocked, I frowned.

"Oh come on guys give me a little credit, I'm not as bad as you all think I'm am" Cora rubbed her temples as Silas laughed.

"Thats enough commotion for one night guys, go to bed we have guests tomorrow" I raised my eyebrows at Silas.

"Who?" I asked, Cora and Leo were just as surprised as me but Silas shuffled us up stairs.

"Bed now, I want to sleep" he turned around and wondered back into his room, Cora and Leo decided not to protest and went straight to bed. I was left in the dark corridor by my self, I crossed my arms.

"Goodnight to you guys as well!" I spat, I got silence in return, well this sucked. A door beside me creaked open, it was dark inside and a small figure stood at the door.

"Your welcome to come join me if you're feeling lonely my beautiful nightmare" a husky voice said, I rolled my eyes.

"Go to bed Ricco, your never going to get your grimy hands on me so stop trying" Ricco was fifteen and had had the biggest crush on me since the day we met, I constantly kept turning him down but he never got that through his head. He leaped out of the door way and jumped at me, I wrapped my hand around his neck and slammed his body into the ground. His brown hair sticking up in every direction, he smiled up at me, brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I love it when your rough with me" I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Fuck off" I growled at him, his hand ran up the slit of my dress, I lashed out and wrapped my hand around his wrist and twisted it, he whimpered in pain but kept his smile on his face.

"You'd make a badass sexy wife, id love to know what your like in bed" he purred at me, I stood up straight and stepped over him.

"Yeah well keep dreaming because thats as far as you're going to get" he watched me in admiration still lying on the floor as I disappeared into my room, I shimmied my way out of the dress and put on an over sized t-shirt then passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was three loud bangs at the front door, I turned over in bed trying to get back to sleep. My body relaxed again and started to drift off until someone banged on the front door, I sat up in annoyance. "Is anyone going to answer that?!" I shouted, no one replied to me, three more knocks, "fine ill do it!" I stormed out of my room and down the stairs, "making me do this early in the mooring after everything I endured" I muttered opening the front door. I was hit by a cool breeze but warm sun light touched my bare skin, I pulled my shirt down over my ass as my eyes adjusted, I was met by four pair of eyes. All belonging to the Underwoods, my mouth fell open.

"Hello-" William spoke.

"Oh hell no, fuck this shit" I closed the door in their face and turned around, Silas grabbed my arm tightly and opened the front door with a big smile.

"Im so sorry for Lexie you know what she's like" he said to William, I tried to pull away from Silas realising I wasn't wearing pants, William looked down at my legs. My face went red.

"Yeah well maybe if you gave me a warning that our guests were going to be these people I might have been ready to answer the door" I spat, Lucy scoffed at me. Silas looked down at me then realised what I was wearing, he let go of me. "Im going to bed, wake me when their all gone" I muttered turning away.

"No get dressed" Silas demanded, "and wake Cora and Leo" I stiffened.

"This is torture" I growled.

"Alexis" Silas snarled.

"Yeah all right " I spat at him, there better be a good explanation for this because hell to the Underwoods for getting me up this early.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice" William said to Silas, we sat at the dinner table that could fit at least ten people.

"It's my pleasure" I squeezed my fists.

"Why are they here?" I snapped at Silas, he glared at me.

"Manners" he growled at me, I crossed my arms.

"No, they are in my house so I'll act how ever I please" I said being stubborn, Cora and Leo sighed from beside me, Silas gritted his teeth in frustration. I'll be damned if I had to be nice to them in my own house, I don't care who they are.

"We've had a few threats" William spoke up, we all looked at him, he was talking to me directly. "Death threats so we've decided to shift Lucy, Jack and Oliver somewhere more safe" I looked at him puzzled.

"But you guys have the best hunters protecting you" I stated.

"I know but not even them can save my brothers and sister if we are attacked by a large number of vampires" I sighed, he had a point.

"But why here?" I asked, "out of all the groups of hunters you bring them here."

"Because Silas is the best trainer" I laughed at William.

"He's never here!" I exclaimed, "I'm the one who's stuck training these little twerps!"

"That's because your classified as Silas' prodigy when it comes to vampire hunting and training" my face hardened.

"If think I'm going to train these three" I growled pointing to Lucy who glared at me, Jake who was picking his nose and Oliver who was in his own world staring out the window, "then you're going to have one hell of a surprise" William and Silas didn't even pay attention to my rant.

"They will have their own rooms but will have to pitch in around the house like everyone else" William nodded at Silas.

"Of course"

"I am not doing house work!" Lucy exclaimed, William looked at her and she sunk into her chair, there's a first I've never seen her backdown before. Living under the same roof as Lucy was going to be interesting especially since me and Cora were in charge around here when Silas was out hunting.

"You three will have your own rooms" Silas said speaking to Lucy, Jack and Oliver, "you will all attended school and training sessions with either me or Lexie" my face hardened but I kept quiet, as much as I wanted to fight back I knew I wouldn't win. With the look on Lucy's face, she wasn't happy either. "Leo show Jack to his room and get him sorted" Silas looks at me and Cora, "Cora take Lucy and Lexie take Oliver" we all nodded and got to our feet, Silas grabbed my hand, "be nice" he growled.

I ignored him and waited for Oliver to get to his feet but he didn't, he was staring out the window in a totally different world, his amber eyes sparkled in the sun light and his hair turned gold when the light hit it. "Olly" Oliver looked up at William slowly, he got to his feet and nodded. I looked at him oddly, William didn't even say a word but Oliver had got to his feet like he had. I shrugged off the fact that this kid was a bit strange but led him to one of the empty spare rooms, he trailed behind me taking in everything he saw.

I slowed down until he was right beside him, he was a little taller than me and looked nothing like the rest of the Underwoods.

"Do you speak?" I asked, since the moment I had met him, I hadn't heard him say a word.

"No" he muttered, oh great we've got a smart ass.

"Right" I muttered back, I gestured to his new room, "dinner's in an hour, if you don't come down, then it will be all gone" he looked at me over his shoulder, he studied me then slightly smiled.

"Got it" he muttered again and closed the door with his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't for get to review :)**

**Chapter four**

I ducked Leo's punch to the face, he stumbled forward and I slammed my shoulders against his sternum, he gasped and took a few steps back. We both looked at each other panting, "I forgot that the only thing your good at is fighting" I smiled at Leo.

"Snarky are we today?" I asked him, he growled at me and ran at me. I swiped my right foot out knocking him off his feet and he fell on his face, I placed my knee on his back so he couldn't move. "You're really getting sloppy, who am I supposed to take on my own hunting trips when Silas gets sick or hurt?" Leo squirmed in discomfort.

"I'll go with you" I looked up to see Oliver watching us, he sat on the floor leaning up against the wall with a book in his hand, I raised my eyebrows.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, I hadn't seen him since I had shown him to his room, he hadn't left it not even for dinner.

"Long enough to see that you would be a challenge even for my brother" I got up off of Leo and smiled at Oliver, that was a big compliment, Leo got to his feet and brushed himself off glaring at me.

"Now thats a bit far fetched" I said putting my hands on my hips, Oliver closed his book and looked up at me, his eyes sparkled with amusement, he had intrigued me. "Your brother is up in the top ten hunters, I'm still in training" Oliver smiled and shrugged, he slid up the wall and crossed his arms.

"Ive watched my brother train and trust me you could easily be as good as him but if you don't want to take the compliment than thats fine by me" I was slightly starting to like this boy, he was cocky and seemed to know how to shoot me down which a lot of people didn't know how to do, it was a challenge to me.

"So enough talk about your brother" I said, a crowd of small kids was now watching us from the door, "if you want to be able to come hunting with me then you have at least put me to the ground" a deceitful smile spread across his face. I had never seen him smile and when he did I saw where he got the nick name prince charming from, the long golden hair, the broad shoulders and the slim body that you could tell was toned under his clothes, I joined in with his smile.

"Are you asking me to fight you?" he asked tilting his head to one side, his feature turned into a cute little innocent boy, from the handsome prince charming to the cute seventeen year old boy was amazing.

"Are you scared?" I asked, he laughed slightly. Leo stepped off the mat and Oliver took his place and took off his black hoodie, he wore baggy black pants and a black singlet. I wore tights and also a black singlet, he looked me up and down then his face went blank, I couldn't read what his first movement was going to be.

"So if I get you to the ground will I be able to hunt with you?" he asked, I could hear the slight excitement in his voice.

"I'll have to talk to Silas but I don't see why not but it also depends on how well we get along" me and Leo didn't get along but the only reason why we were partnered was because when it came to hunting we thought the same and worked well together, Cora poked her head around the door also watching.

Oliver launched himself at me, I side stepped out the way but he curl his ankle around mine, I was pushed back in front of him. I wrapped my left arm around his neck as my knees collapsed forward, I slammed my fist into his gut, he gasped slightly and we both fell to our knees, he rested his head on my shoulder and took in a deep breath. We both separated breathing fast, I was surprised how good he was, before I could comprehend what he was about to do, he launched himself forward entangling his legs with mine. I fell on top of him and we both grunted in pain, I sat up quickly but he was already one step ahead of me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed my body off him and onto the ground, he sat on top of me and placed his arm along my neck, he had won. My face flushed red.

He leant forward, "your weakness is your feet, they can't keep up" he whispered in my ear, we heard clapping and looked up. Silas walked into the room with a large smile on his face.

"Well well well what do we have here?" he looked down at me and Oliver, Oliver got off me and put his hand out for me, I took it and stood up. "Did my little prodigy just get her ass kicked by someone younger than her?" I crossed my arms and glared at Silas.

"Don't you forget who his brother is" I growled, Silas ruffled my hair and turned to Oliver.

"I have to congratulate you, its been a while since Lexie has had her ass kicked, she was getting too cocky for her own good" I gritted my teeth as Oliver smiled slightly.

"Thanks" he muttered, "she said I can join her on a hunt one time" Silas instantly shook his head.

"No" he said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not?" I asked, Oliver had tensed like he knew the answer.

"William doesn't want you hunting" Oliver's hands curled into fists, I looked up at Silas in confusion.

"But you just saw what he did" I explained, as much as I didn't like my ass being kicked, I wouldn't mind hunting with him even if he was an Underwood.

"Theres nothing I can do Lexie, if William says no then the answer is no" Oliver turned around and walked out, I watched in astonishment, he didn't even fight back for himself.

"Thats unfair-"

"I don't want to hear it Alexis" Silas snapped and walked out, I don't see why Oliver wasn't allowed to, he was just as good as me and I had killed a few vamps so theres absolutely no reason why he can't join me, I wouldn't let him get hurt if thats what everyone was worried about. Leo and Cora slapped me on the back.

"You just got your ass kicked, its been awhile since I've seen that happen" Cora said with a big smile, I glared at her.

"Shut up" I growled pushing her off me, I still wanted to know the reason why Oliver couldn't join me.

* * *

I sat at the table staring at my food, I wasn't very hungry and watching these kids eat defiantly put you off eating. We were like one big family, most of the kids were thirteen or younger, Cora, me and Leo were the oldest at eighteen and the youngest was seven who was Silas' nephew Jagger. He was my favourite and the most well behaved seven year old I had ever met, "Dane don't you dare throw that food, if you do ill take you to your room and you can sit in there for the rest of day" Dane poked his tongue out at Cora, she glared at him. Jagger came up beside me and pulled on my arm, I looked down at him, his brown hair sat in his eyes and his brown eyes reminded me of dark chocolate.

"Can you cut it for me please" he said holding up his apple, I ran my hand through his hair moving it out of his eyes. I picked him up and placed him in my lap, he leant against me curling a strand of hair my black hair around his small chubby finger.

"Dane I'm warning you! If you think I'm kidding ill show you what it feels like to be smacked across the ass!" Cora shouted at Dane.

"You can't hit me thats not allowed!" Dane snapped back at Cora flicking a grape at her.

"Your right I'm not allowed to" I cut the apple in quarters for Jagger and put them on the plate in front of me, "but nothing is stopping Alexis and you know she hits hard" I looked up at Dane and he sat down in his seat.

"You listen to Cora or you will feel the back of my hand against you ass understood?" I didn't need to raise my voice because all the kids saw what I was capable of, I was the scary one when I was angry, Dane gulped and shut up.

"Wheres Olly?" Jack screeched to Lucy who sat in the corner, her head was stuck in her phone, she pushed him away.

"He's having a sook" she growled not even looking up from her phone.

"Why?" Jack asked tugging at her, she pushed him and he fell to the ground.

"I don't know and I don't care now leave me alone!" she snapped at him.

"Hey!" I snapped at her, everyone looked up at me, I lifted Jagger off me and walked over to Jack who was still on the ground with tears in his eyes. Lucy looked up from her phone and glared at me, "you're a horrible sister, he's still a kid don't treat him like he's a piece of trash" I spat at her. I pulled Jack into a hug and he clung on to me tightly crying softly, Lucy got up and stormed up stairs, "you okay?" I asked Jack. I never really liked the little kid but he was still a little kid, he's never had a mother and having a sister like that, I don't blame him acting like a brat for attention.

"Where's Olly?" he asked looking up at me with red eyes, I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"He's in his room, do you want to see him?" I asked, he nodded.

"Dane stop throwing food!" Cora shouted, I spun around and grabbed Dane by the back of the shirt, he shrieked in fear, "where the hell is Silas?!" Cora snapped.

"He left this morning" I said dragging Dane up the stairs, Jack had ahold of my other hand.

"Again!" Cora snapped in frustration, "he just got back last night" she continued to complain, Cora was the mother of the house when Silas left. She knew how to be a mother where I was the scary older sister who punished the bad kids, and when Silas wasn't home no one ever went school because is was hard work for me and Cora to get everyone to school.

"Im sorry don't hit me" Dane whimpered, I rolled my eyes and shoved him into his room, I had never hit one of the kids and I thought they would have all got it by now that it was all bark no bite.

"If you continue to throw food at the table then I will understood?" Dane sniffled and nodded, "good now Cora will let you out when she is ready" I closed the door.

"Your scary sometimes" Jack said looking up at me, "but I like you better then my sister, she's a bitch" I looked down at Jack in shock, he just swore like it was nothing.

"Who taught you that word?" I asked, he smiled up at me in triumph.

"Olly" I sighed and opened the door to Oliver's room, the curtains were drawn so it was dark. Oliver was passed out on his desk with books surrounding him, Jack raced in and squeezed himself between the desk and Oliver's sleeping body. Oliver grunted and sat up, he looked at me over his shoulder then down at Jack.

"Whats up little man?" he asked in a husky voice, Jack curled himself in Oliver's arms. I walked in a leant against the desk, Oliver yawned and looked up at me.

"Lucy had ago at him and pushed him" I said watching Jack fall asleep, he dug his face into Oliver's neck, it was really cute.

"She's such a selfish bitch" Oliver muttered wrapping his arms around Jack, I picked up one of the books on the desk, it was bound in leather and said history of vampires. I didn't even know these books existed, we were never taught a lot about vampires except the basic things.

If you got them through the heart with a stake you would stun them.

Sun light burnt them but for it to kill them you would have to leave them out in it for a while.

And if you wanted to make sure one was dead you would have to decapitate one.

"Do you study this stuff?" I asked, Oliver nodded.

"Theres nothing else for me to do, I've never been allowed to go hunting" I put the book down and looked at him. I felt sympathetic for some reason, I never felt sorry for anyone but Oliver seemed outcasted by his family, even Lucy had gone hunting and she was younger than Oliver.

"I didn't mean to get your hopes up earlier about hunting" I felt bad for telling him he could come out hunting, it just seemed stupid he wasn't allowed.

"Don't worry about it, I should have known William would have said something, I've never been allowed to go hunting" he mumbled, he slumped forward.

"Don't see why, your just as good as me maybe better and I'm allowed to hunt plus so is your sister and she's not very good" Oliver laughed slightly, there was something more than not just letting him go, I could tell there was a big story than just being worried about him being killed, Oliver shrugged.

"Thanks" he muttered, "for bringing Jack to me, everyone treats him like crap but maybe coming here might be good for him and might put Lucy in line" I smiled.

"I never thought i'd get along with an Underwood but your different and I like you" he smiled up at me that was sweet, I smiled back.

"I could say id never thought id get along with the trouble making Alexis Darkling but you don't seem so badass as everyone claims" he had this cocky smile on his face, "but you have a weak spot for young venerable kids" I frowned, "but I like you as well" I crossed my arms.

"Smartass" I muttered walking off.

"Right back at you short stack" I glared at him over my shoulder, he gave me a big cocky smile.


	5. Chapter 5

My laptop screen lit up, I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the now brightened room, I glanced at the clock. "Four in the morning" I muttered in annoyance, I stumbled out of bed and sat in my chair and looked at my computer, I read the email from Silas.

_Alexis and Leonardo_

_Three deaths in the Ashwick Valley, all drained of blood, reporters have said its animal killings in the new estate that has just been built. Ive given you three house that are currently not in use, check them out and kill whatever gets in your way, be careful and Lex don't go over board. Text me when clean up is needed._

_Silas._

The three houses were on the same street, Evergreen Lane, well its been a few weeks since I've been out hunting and Ashwick Valley was a good two hour drive, we could make it there by morning and scope out the places then wait till night and kill whatever blood leaches were killing people. I got up and got dressed in black pants and my leather jacket, I had a loaded gun with wooden bullets that would stun the vampire and my good old monomolecular wire to decapitate them which worked very well.

I crept out of my room silently making sure not to wake anyone, I slid across the carpet in my socks and silently opened Cora and Leo's door. I walked in to see Cora curled in Leo's arms, I went to wake him but stopped. Why wake two perfectly happy people when I knew someone who was just as skilled as Leo and was extremely keen to kill a vamp, screw what Silas and William wanted, I was taking Oliver.

I turned around and snuck back out of their room, "Lexie?" I heard Cora mutter, she sat up and rubbed her eyes making sure not to wake Leo.

I turned around and smiled slightly, "Yeah?" I whispered, she tilted her head and sighed.

"You got a job didn't you?" She asked, I stood still then nodded, "ill wake Leo" I stepped back into her room.

"Nah don't, I can do it myself, its any easy one" I lied, she looked at me then sighed.

"I really hate it when you lie to me" she snuggled back into Leo's arms, she always knew what I was thinking, I guess that shows you how long she's known me for. "If you're taking Oliver just make sure you bring him back and unharmed because you're going to be in trouble for taking him, but if you bring him back dead, you're going to end up dead" I smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up" I whispered and closed the door, she trusted me more than anyone. She knew my ideas were stupid and crazy but they never failed even though no one else believed in me, she always did and thats why I wouldn't be able to live without her. I snuck into Oliver's room, he was lying in the small single bed with the sheets wrapped around his legs. He wore black pants and no shirt, and like I thought he was very toned, I knelt next to his bed and put my hand over his mouth. "Hey" I whispered lightly, his eyes shot open and he sat up, I could hear his heart pumping against his chest, his long hair fell in front of his face. "Shh" I said putting my finger to my lips, he nodded and I took my hand away from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, I smiled.

"Wanna come kill some blood leeches?" I asked, he smiled then it faded.

"But-"

"Your choice either follow your brothers stupid rules" I said interrupting him, "or choose your own decisions, its up to you Oliver" he looked at me with a blank face, his amber eyes flashed with excitement, he smiled at me and nodded.

"You'll get into as much trouble as me" I waved him off with a cocky smile.

"Don't worry about me boy, I can deal with a few angry people" he slid out of bed, "meet me out front in five" Oliver nodded with a big smile on hist face.

* * *

The 1970 black Mustang hummed to life when I turned the key, Oliver slid into the passenger seat in black skinny jeans and a black Hurley hoodie. His amber eyes sparkled with excitement and his legs were bouncing up and down in anticipation, "I can't believe I get to actually go hunting" I smiled looking up at the dark sky.

"So have you ever killed a vampire before?" I asked, I sped up to ninety then to a hundred and ten when I was on the long road toward Ashwick.

"No but I know everything about them" he was acting like a little kid who's about to get their first puppy, going on your first hunt was always the scariest but the best experience unless you got hurt, unfortunately I got hurt and everyone was worried that I would never want to ever hunt again but they were wrong, the injury forced me to work even harder and thats why I'm one of the best being trained and able to go on small trips like this, and for some odd reason I had faith in Oliver that he's just as good as me, maybe better. "I know about stunning them and the only quick way to kill them is by decapitation, they hate sunlight because it burns them even if it's slowly it still causes them pain."

"Have you used a monomolecular wire?" I asked him.

"Yes, I used one a few times on the vampire dummies back at home, they are the best thing for decapitation" at least he knew what to do in a fight, I just had to make sure he didn't die or freeze when he came across one.

"In the glove box there should be everything you need" he opened the glove box and pulled out a hand gun.

"This is so cool, ill actually get to kill a real vampire" he exclaimed, I smiled at his excitement, it was extremely adorable.

* * *

We waited for the sun to go down and the vampires to come out and play, we had already established that the house with the darkened windows may be the house they are staying in. Oliver had the Ashwick newspaper across his legs, "three deaths in the new Ashwick estate" Oliver read out loud, I looked out the window studying the house. "All deaths were on Evergreen Lane but residents are not to worry, the deaths are assumed to be from a mountain lion" I sputtered a laugh.

"Yeah cause mountain lions suck people dry of their blood" I muttered, the sun hid behind the mountains casting a large shadow across the car.

"All residents are asked to lock all doors and windows at all times as the mountain lions have not yet been dealt with" Oliver continued, "I can't believe people believe this stuff" he said looking up at the house in front of us, I shrugged.

"Because some people believe anything they read nowadays, they want people to tell them everything is going to be okay, thats why we have religion" I said leaning back in my seat, the moment I saw movement in the house I went ridged.

"How many are supposed to be in there?" Oliver asked also seeing the movement.

"The most three otherwise Silas wouldn't let us come out on the job by ourselves" I said double checking my gun was fully loaded, I looked at Oliver, "ready?" I asked, he took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Its now or never" he said, we both got out of the car quietly and stayed in the shadows and walked across the lush green grass, we had already decided the back door would be the best option. We both scrambled over the gate as silently as we could and walked down the side of the house, I poked my head around the corner to see a small backyard with an in ground pool. The only light source we had was the lights from inside the pool, we both stood out front of the back door but it was locked, Oliver looked at me concerned like I hadn't thought this through, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a bobby pin from my hair. I bent down and fiddled with it in the lock, "You know how to pick locks?" he whispered, I smiled.

"Of course I do" I whispered back, "do you know how much breaking in you have to do to do this job?" I asked, he watched me from over my shoulder.

"You so have to teach me that trick" the door clicked open, I stood up and fixed the bobby pin in my hair.

"Ill teach you some of my handy tricks if you let me borrow some of your fancy vampire books" Oliver held his hand out for me.

"Deal" he said, I shook it then got back to what I was doing, we both snuck into the house and the stench of death hit us. I tried not to choke on the stale smell and I could just make out what looked like dead rats and possums scattered all over the floor rotting in their own pools of blood. Oliver shut the door quickly and I pulled out my gun, I held it to my chest and listened of any movement.

"There has to be a basement somewhere" I whispered counting four dark doorways in front of me.

"Lexie" Oliver whispered, I could hear fear in his voice. I spun around and saw a tall slender young woman with long hair, her red eyes staring straight at me. I stiffened and pointed my gun at her head, her long arms were wrapped around Oliver's chest and her head was tilted down towards his neck, she smiled revealing her teeth at me.

"Ive been waiting for you hunters to come after me and my daughter" right there was her mistake, I could tell straight away she was a newly made vampire because no smart vampire would tell a hunter how many vampires there were. Most vampires kept us hunters guessing so we would be on edge at all times, she ran her sharp teeth along Oliver's neck.

Oliver looked at me with a blank expression but I knew he was scared, I just hoped when I gave him the opportunity to fight he wouldn't freeze up and stand there like a statue. "Who made you?" I asked tightening my grip on the gun, she drew back a little from Oliver and glared at me, I glared back.

"Don't talk down to me human!" She spat in distaste, "now put the gun down or the boy will just be a meat suit" I didn't move, "now!" she hissed putting her mouth to his neck, I took in a deep breath and lowered the gun. "Drop it" she hissed again, I looked at Oliver and he nodded, I was just hoping that meant he had a plan but even if he didn't, I did.


End file.
